


Food's Here

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtuber
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Incest, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shame, Toys, reserve my seat in hell, short and sweet, well yeah actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-04 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: -nothing to do with food-*Kinktober Day 10 - Toys.*Ethan comes home from buying lunch to find his brother in an unexpected situation.





	Food's Here

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would spice up the fandom a little bit.
> 
> huehuehue

The lack of traffic on the way to get his and Gray's lunch made Ethan's painfully average day marginally better. Sure, Grayson had still used him as a bitch to go and feed them, but the usually 30-minute drive had been cut in half. For a Saturday in L.A, that was practically unheard of.

Ethan parked the jeep, grabbing their food and trekking up to the front door. He didn't remember locking it but reached for his keys anyway, no point knocking for fifteen minutes, Gray wouldn't hear anyway. And if he did, he wouldn't open the door -- talk about a dick.

Ethan walked through their entranceway, putting the bag on the table. He called out to Grayson but got no reply. Huffing, he marched down the hallway, hearing music coming from his brother's room, he figured the dumbass hadn't heard him. Opening the door, he poked his head in. "Food's--"

Ethan froze in his tracks, brain short-circuiting and attempting to process the visual. There was Grayson. On the bed. Naked. Dildo up his ass. Or maybe it was a vibrator, Ethan thought in his state of complete shock, hearing a low mechanical hum. Grayson's eyes were closed though, one hand pistoning the toy out of his ass, the other fisting his cock; soft, panting breaths and a rosy blush over his body. Undeniably, it was a sight to behold.

Grayson's eyes opened as he glanced down, a low groan rumbling out of him that had Ethan's dick stirring to life. Grayson's eyes lifted, instantly widening as they made eye contact. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a second. Grayson threw a blanket over himself, yelling with a mock of any dignity he had left, "Get the fuck out!" and Ethan hauls ass out the door faster than he can blink, mortification flowing through him like a bad trip.

Ethan leant against the door, holding his head in his hands before he takes off into his room, slamming the door. He lays on his bed, willing the image away, but indulging himself in the memory nonetheless. The image of Grayson fucking himself doesn't go away, not when an intrusive thought adds that Ethan could do a better job of pleasing his brother.

It takes all of his willpower not to start jerking off, however, he doesn't have enough to will away his erection. Ethan falls asleep half-hard and wondering how the fuck he's going to face his brother in the morning.

Lunch goes cold.


End file.
